phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2/DLC PACK 3
<- Back to Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 DLC PACK #3 - Mechanical Invasion DLC Story Arc #3: Haltmann Corps is under new management! Haltmann Corps returns ready for a multiverse scale invasion, but it seems that the president Haltmann is nowhere to be seen during this whole ordeal. Who could be the new mastermind of this invasion? New mechanics In all levels from this story arc, as well as new Universe Mode missions featured in this DLC pack, the player will find Robobot Armors hidden in the map. These have a health bar of their own and are very useful for dealing with large amounts of enemies. The player will find Copy Ability statues scattered that will make the Robobot Armor switch modes. New bosses * Clanky Woods (Kirby Planet Robobot) * Team Clone DDD (Kirby Fighters Deluxe) * Kracko (Kirby's Dream Land) * Drawcia (Kirby: Canvas Curse) * Sphere Doomers (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) * Wham Bam Rock (KSS) * Landia (Kirby's Return to Dream Land) * Wham Bam Jewel (KSSU) * Ice Dragon (Kirby's Dream Land 2) * Mr Shine & Mr Bright (Kirby's Adventure) * Nightmare (Kirby's Adventure) * Dark Nebula (Kirby's Squeek Squad) * Paintra (Kirby Triple Deluxe) * Drawcia Soul (Kirby: Canvas curse) * Shadow Kirby (Kirby Triple Deluxe - Kirby Fiighters) * Dark Meta Knight (Kirby Triple Deluxe - Dededetour) * Dark Galacta Knight (KSSU + KTD + Original) * Coily Rattler (Kirby Triple Deluxe) * Necrodeus (Kirby Mass Attack) * Pyribbit (Kirby Triple Deluxe) * Dark Crafter (Kirby and the rainbow Curse) * Soul of Sectonia (Kirby Triple Deluxe) * Susie (Kirby Planet Robobot) * Miracle Matter (Kirby 64) * Mecha Knight (Kirby Planet Robobot) * Dedede Clones (Kirby Planet Robobot) * Robo Dedede (Return to Dream Land) * Mecha Clones (????) * Automata (Project P4 Fusion) * Mecha Dedede (Kirby's Dream Course) * Thunder The Dark Hedgehog * Cosmic Marta * Alfonso Koopa * Mega Yin-Yarn (Kirby's Epic Yarn) * Blood Falcon Over Heaven (Super Smash Bros + F-Zero + JJBA... Sort of...) * HR-D3 (KIRBY GCN) * Tabuu (SSBB) * Shadow Magolor Soul (Kirby's Return to Dreamland + Original) * Shadow Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) * Steven Spiralspeed (Phoenixverse + Sergioverse - a Clone of Mike and Sergio - Bonus Boss?) New characters Playable characters - Shared * Kirby * Meta Knight (Kirby's Adventure) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Weiss Schnee (RWBY) * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) * Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Labrys (Persona 4 Arena) * Zen & Rei (Persona Q) Playable characters - Exclusive * Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) - Team 1 * Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Chie Satonaka (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Yukiko Amagi (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Teddie (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Naoto Shirogane (Persona 4) - Team 2 * Okuyasu Nijimura (JJBA Part 4) - Team 5 * Koichi Hirose (JJBA Part 4) - Team 5 * Yukako Yamagishi (JJBA Part 4) - Team 5 * Rohan Kishibe (JJBA Part 4) - Team 5 Support characters - Shared * Whispy Woods (Kirby's Dream Land) * Elline (Kirby and the Rainbow Curse) * Bandana Dee (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Support characters - Exclusive * Felicia (Fire Emblem Fates) - Team 2 Category:Legend of Phoenix Corps: Infinite Warriors 2 Category:DLC Category:Crossovers